Douglas Davenport
Douglas Davenport is the creator of Marcus. He is an evil dad and Donald's younger biological brother who wants to kidnap the Lab Rats and reprogram them for evil and bring destruction. He is portrayed by Jeremy Kent Jackson. Personality Douglas shares many traits with Donald; both men are geniuses who are very arrogant and possess a very big ego. However, unlike Donald, Douglas is ruthless and uncaring; he had no problems with turning children into weapons, starting wars and causing destruction if it benefited him. He was completely amoral, devious and willing to do anything to benefit his goals. He only cares about forwarding his goals and benefiting himself, through various underhanded and illegal activities. He also didn't have any problem with the idea of murdering children if they got in his way, thus making him a truly evil man. He did seem to have some level of care for Marcus, his creation; the two had a strained father/son relationship. Nevertheless, he had no problems with the fact that Marcus was not going to last till his sixteenth birthday, as androids burned out quickly, and seemed to regard him as little more than a weapon. Despite his evil traits, Douglas did have a lighter side; he was somewhat childish, much like Donald, and often berated him in a childish manner, such as stealing his catchphrases and calling him "Donny," which he hated. Biography Years ago he and Donald started Davenport Industries together and worked to create bionic technology, thus allowing robots to do jobs humans couldn't do. However Douglas went behind his back and implanted the technology in genetically engineered humans, namely Adam, Bree and Chase, with the intention of turning them into weapons and selling them to the highest bidder, be it warlords or dictators. Donald turned on him, and took the kids away from him. Douglas apparently faked his death to hide from the FBI and Donald (and their mother, who never stopped calling) and spent years plotting his revenge. He built Marcus, and infused him with all Adam's, Bree's and Chase's powers, purely for the purpose of initiating his plan. Douglas then had him meet up with the group to earn their trust. Douglas is first seen only sitting on a chair behind his back watching the Lab Rats using the hidden camera and tablet at the end of the Season 1 final, "Mission: Space." In "Speed Trapped," he is seen talking with Marcus about how he want to lure the Lab Rats into his lair and use them for evil. In "Leo vs Evil," it is revealed that Marcus has a cranky relationship with his father. He has forgotten his son's birthday at least once. At the end of the episode, after yelling at Marcus for screwing up, we finally get to see his face as he says that "I hope they enjoy their night together. It's going to be their last." He isn't present until "Bionic Showdown" when he puts his plan into action; hacking Eddie and break into Donald's home, he and Marcus kidnap Mr. Davenport. Using him, he lures Adam, Bree and Chase to his lair, where he reveals that he is their real "father" and creator. He then traps them in a electric cage that disrupts their bionics, rendering them powerless. Donald reveals the truth about their origins to the kids. They, however, refuse to be his soldiers, when Douglas reveals he set up a mind control device in their chips meaning they don't have a choice. However, he when he tries to activate it, Donald reveals he set up a blocking device over his program years earlier. But Douglas just hacks it, leaving six minutes till he breaks through. Upon Leo arriving, Douglas allows Marcus the privilege of killing him. They manage to break lose, but it's already too late, as the hacking device has gotten through. Donald kicked the device out of his hand, and the two descended in a fight over the remote while Marcus fought Adam, Bree and Chase. They were briefly interrupted by Leo bursting in with Donald's exoskeleton, but Marcus quickly defeated him. Donald managed to destroy the remote however, stopping Douglas. Marcus tried to kill Leo once and for all; however, in the rage of the moment it unlocked one of Adam's hidden abilities, and he let out a blast powerful enough to cause the room rumble. The alarm sounded, and, realizing the game was up, Douglas fled. In Avalanche, he travels to Antarctica to save Chase from the avalanche and brought him to his tent in the snow and attempts to turn him over to his side by offering to infuse him with every bionic ability ever made. However, his plan fails, and Donald's freeze ray trapped him in a huge block of ice, and he was locked up under special security. The character made a new appearance in the Season 2 finale, No Going Back. In Avalanche, he was locked up frozen in an ice block. However, a mysterious person wearing a ghost mask broke in and used bionics to free Douglas from his trap in the ice. Douglas, now furious at Donald, hacks into his bank accounts and his home systems, so seriously to the point even the FBI can't take care of it. He cancels all of Donald's credit cards, withdraws all his money, and gets it to the point where Donald is broke and his house is being sold by the bank. Adam, Bree, and Chase, who have accidentally exposed their bionics to Principal Perry, decide to initiate an emergency plan and flee from the Davenport household. Douglas shuts down every working thing in the lab, and broadcasts himself all over the monitors. He announces that he has escaped, (Leo and Donald find out how using a tablet with security footage) and says that he knows the lab rats have left and now he is going to retrieve them. Donald announces that Douglas will not get near the kids, but Douglas pulls out a detonater and activates it, setting off dynamite in the lab. Leo and Donald escape to the elevator just in time, but now they're trapped and there is nothing to do... In Sink or Swim he arrives at the cargo ship Adam, Bree and Chase are hiding on, and posing as Donald appears to save them. He then takes them to his lair, where he reveals the truth, before setting his partner Vector upon them, to disable them. When they wake up he reveals he's now working with Vector Crane, another Billionair who's funding him in exchange for Douglas Bionicly enhancing Crane. He then imprisons them in a titanium ring forcefield, and refuses to reveal his evil plan to them, well aware they would use it against them. After Adam, Bree and Chase escape, Vector criticises him, but Douglas reveals he restored the tritan program, meaning he can now remotely control them. He then waits till they got home, beofre taking over and turning them against Donald, Leo and Tasha. Douglas enjoyed toying with them and forcing them to run arround, but impatient Vector tells him to kill them already. Douglas complies, but Leo and Donarld manage to break Chase from his control. So Douglas sets Adam and Bree against him. Vector forces Douglas to use leathal force against Chase, however they are defeated when Chase manages to overide his control. Vector criticses him, Douglas reasurse him telling him he just has to set it up again, Vector tells him that when he does to use iit destory Adam, Bree, and Chase. Douglas questions this as it wasn't his plan, but Vector declares his plan a failure and now there using his plan leaving Douglas looking unhappy about the change. Abilities *'Intelligence': Much like Donald, Douglas is a genius of multiple fields; he is even smarter than Donald, creating technology such as shot range teleportation, which Donald hadn't mastered yet. He also claimed to be the better programmer. It was him who made Adam, Bree and Chase and gave them their bionics in the first place. *'Martial Arts': Just like Donald, Douglas is an accomplished fighter, able to take Donald on at a equal level. He claimed he was the better fighter of the two; however this was not proven, as their fight never reached a climax. *'Strategist': Douglas is an accomplished strategist, able to come up with incredibly complex and brilliant plans quickly. Appearances (4/45) Leo vs Evil Bionic Showdown Avalanche No Going Back Sink or Swim Trivia *Because he had created Adam, Bree and Chase's bionic chips and placed them within their central nervous system, he is very much considered the real father to them. *He hates it when Donald calls him "Dougy". *Donald foreshadows the existence of his brother in "Exoskeleton vs. Grandma," as he says that Adam, Bree, and Chase are his brother's children who he adopted when he died, which is in fact true (as Donald believed Douglas was dead), and falling in a volcano may or my not be the way he faked his death. *It was revealed in the episode "Avalanche" that Douglas took some cooking classes in the '90s and can cook pretty well. *He can relate to Chase, the most out of his three biological children, being the youngest and always having the spotlight stolen by an older sibling. *It's implied that Douglas builds weapons for dictators and terroists, and is wanted by the F.B.I., and in Avalanche when asked if he was going to build a bomb or take over a small country he replied, "No. Well, not in that order." But he also said he was going to steal money from old ladies, and has a somewhat goofy personality but underneath it he is a truely evil man who has no morals. *He doesn't want his mom to know he's alive because he claims that she never stops calling. *He will return in Season 3. *He bought 2000 dollars worth of hair dye and a plane ticket. (No Going Back) *He may end up coming to the good side because of the fact that Vector wanted to destroy Adam, Bree, And Chase. Gallery File:Hello_Donny_hello_dougy.png|"I hate it when you call me 'Dougy'!"; "I hate it when you call me Donny!" File:See_that_mole.png|"See that mole on the back of his head? It's a wi-fi hotspot." File:Davenport_Brothers.png|"Let's go pay a visit to my big brother." imaged.jpg imaget.jpg imagep.jpg imagec.jpg imagel.jpg imagea.jpg Showdown_Douglas.jpg Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Males Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Inventors Category:Non-Bionic